Nighttime Flight
by Morgan Carstairs
Summary: Gumlee fanfiction, rated K for intense kissing. When Gumball here's a noise on his balcony he goes to investigate. Only to find a special surprise waiting for him.


**Rated K+ because of intense kissing. This is my first attempt at Fan fiction so if it sucks I apologize.**

Prince Gumball moaned as he removed his sticky head from his desk. He had several papers stuck to his face and was attempting to peel them off without ripping them to shreds. He let out a groan as he pulled himself from the chair and glanced at the clock on his way to the bathroom, it was 4:57 and Gumball felt like he was melting. The Prince turned on the tap in the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face successfully soaking his pink bathmat and towels. He groaned again and trudged back into his room. It was still six hours until Prince Gumball had to meet Marshal Lee and Fiona for one of their crazy adventures and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that he was up. The Prince had just pulled on some pink boxer shorts when there was a bang against his window. Gumball sighed and went to open the door to the balcony, praying that the Ice Queen wasn't waiting for him on the other side. When the Prince threw open the doors he stepped out into the slightly cooler night air and heard another bang, this time it sounded like it was from something smacking the underside of his balcony. Gumball huffed and stepped up onto the middle rail of the balcony. He leaned over as far as he could to try to make out the source of the sound. "Ice Queen. . .?" He mumbled as he started to lean back. He sighed hoping whatever was making the banging noise had left. He really hated heights and did not want to have to go to further means of investigation. Just when he was going to step down his crown started to slip off his head. The Prince leaned back over the balcony to recover it. He snagged the crown just in time to keep it from falling to the ground far below. Once he righted the crown on his head he felt a puff of breath. "BOO!" the mysterious voice shouted right in Gumball's ear. Gumball screamed and in his panic let go of the railing to swat at the person standing behind him. Realizing his mistake the Prince made an attempt to reattach himself to the railing, but failed after wobbling for a moment more he finally tipped forward and started to hurtle toward the ground. Gumball tried to scream as he flew toward the ever growing perfect green grass. But the sound could not escape his chest and move past the rush of air that filled his mouth and lungs. Finally the scream escaped him - piercing the sticky night air like a knife. The Prince gathered his breath to shriek again just as the wind suddenly let up and the perfect green grass stilled. Gumball found himself facing upward gasping out at the horizon. "Woah chillax Gummy, if I knew you were gonna freak I would of scared you in your room" he heard a smooth voice say from above him. "M-M-Marshall Lee!" The prince screamed up at he older boy who was clutching his underarms. Gumball felt his skin warm just from the older boys touch. "In the flesh" Marshall said, Gumball could almost hear the smirk in his smug voice. Gumball exploded, "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!". "If you say so" Marshall said smugly. Prince Gumball looked up in horror as he realized what the other man was about to do, "Marshal that's not what I-". The Prince was cut off as the vampire released his grip on his armpits and sent him plunging to the ground. "MAARRSSHHHAAALLLLLL!" Gumball shrieked as he pinwheeled toward the ground. Just as fast as the falling had started it was over. "Relax Gummy I got ya" Marshall chuckled from above him, "here i'll make it up to you". "What with more near death experiences" the younger boy grumbled. "No, not this time" the vampire said flipping the prince on to his back as he squealed. "This time I'm gonna take you around the kingdom, birds-eye view". "Ummm... okay" Gumball said a little timidly, he was wondering why the vampire had come to see him and why he was being so nice. "Hang on tight your majesty!" Marshall screamed as they shot up into the sky. Gumball yelped and held on tighter to the vampire's neck and buried his face into the older boys hair. Marshall slowed down and reached up to pat the whimpering boy on the head. "There, there, Gummbutt. I slowed down". The Prince peeked up and looked down at the ground then quickly returned to his hiding place with a small moan. Marshall laughed, "what you afraid of heights or something?" "Yes, yes definitely!" The Prince whimpered. "Well here, it's better this way"; the vampire said gently removing Gumballs hands from his neck. Then he flipped over and caught the Prince under his arms leaving him hanging from Marshall's feet. The Prince squeaked and reached up to wrap his hands around Marshall's knees. The kingdom really was beautiful at night, it had gotten cooler and now a soft breeze pushed the princes gummy hair off his forehead and made his pink boxer shorts tickle his thighs. The pair swept through the kingdom laughing and enjoying the view for almost an hour before Marshall finally turned around and headed back toward the castle. The vampire reached down and grabbed Gumball's hand pulling him back onto his back. After a few minutes Gumball spoke, "M-Marshall I was just-" he was cut off when the older boy rolled over so Gumball was laying on his hard stomach, Gumball blushed as he felt his boxer shorts start to pull tighter against his hips (?). "Yeah Gummy?" Marshall asked raising his eyes, this time there was not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Gumball felt his blush deepen and then the older boy had his arms wrapped around the Prince's neck and was pulling his head down. After a moment of hesitation Gumball succumbed, letting his head be guided down and the two men's lips crashed together. Gumball gasped as he felt Marshall's sharp teeth scrap his bottom lip. The prince parted his lips and allowed the vampire to explore his mouth with his tongue. Marshall tasted like coffee and red, (could you taste a color?) The Prince decided that when he was kissing Marshall he could taste colors. Gumball ran his fingers up under the other boys shirt and over his hard muscled stomach. The Vampire moved off his mouth and transferred his lips to Gumball's ear where he began to suck the color from its tip. Gumball shuddered and moved his hands up to entwine them in Marshall's hair. He felt some light explode on the outside of his eyelid and he peeked his eye open to see that the sun had broken over the edge of the horizon. He sighed leaning back, but then his head was jerked forward. Marshall was flying back toward the palace at full speed, "dammit sun, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit" he was muttering. "Marshall?" Gumball asked as the older boy set him back down on the balcony. Marshall flew down so he was eye level with Gumball, he leaned in and planted a kiss on top of the younger prince's head. "We will finish that later" he muttered then he turned and flew down into the cover of the tree's and back into the forest. Gumball sighed and walked back to his bed dreamily. When he reached the huge pink comforter he threw himself down and sighed, "Marshall Lee Abadeer." "I hope I am not making a mistake" he mumbled. Then he rolled over and fell off the bed, having already convinced himself that Marshall was going to be his soul mate.


End file.
